rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 125
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Lots More fabulous items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 125 --- --- --- --- --- A Little Help to Get Those Plasmid Thingees to Work ... ' : Nothing says that Splicers (ADAM users) don't use hybrid abilities (a combination of ADAM abilities and technological things), and it is wrong that "it cannot be done" as part of their MMORPG behavior. The Splicers still in Rapture would be the ones that survived all that time, and ADAM goodies aren't as plentiful as they once were. Example - Thumb Lighter to light something on fire (a simpler pre-Combat Plasmid ability which existed), and then throw it by hand at some target (like YOU). Molotov Cocktail ... A Splicer using the old 'Zippo' lighter finger to touch off an oil pool ... ("Lemme Give You A Light Old Sport !!!") The "finger' might work when a damp match doesn't (or when Zippo-type flints get rather scarce). --- --- --- '''Clueless Writers ? ' : Fink knows as much about complex technologies as a toddler which smears its feces on a wall does about constructing an automobile (or making the Mona Lisa). Apparently many game writers are similarly limited in such ways. Expecting Fink to master hundreds of the required technologies (which don't even exist in his world yet, or the tools they require, or the materials they are made from -- even just the very understandings of those and how they all have to tie together. THAT isn't something you simply pick up by seeing a working object through a 'Tear' -- its ludicrous and pathetic --- but after all it IS ONLY a game, $$$). Only. (Seriously, it isn't even good Fantasy) --- --- --- '"Sinclair Could Sell Water to Fish" ' : A saying in Rapture (often by competitors he beats out). He sells alot of stuff people want, and at a good price (or he wouldn't have been able to compete and maintain all the businesses he is shown to run). The writers try to smear him by implying he runs a 'slum' in the Sinclair Deluxe, but that is proven illogical and incorrect elsewhere (We do, after all, only see it AFTER Lamb's followers have run the place for 7+ years). He doesn't swindle people, but knows how to sell to them. He creates his own products when he spots a niche opportunity (and KEEPS doing that repeatedly when others start imitating his business -- remember his comment about having his own 'Think Tank' in Persephone ???)). --- --- --- 'Animated Tattoos (An Amusing Asset Idea) ' : All the rage in Rapture just before the Civil War broke out. Bioluminous too... (Field day for the Player Creators and another reason for closeups of faces). (Yes you COULD have real 'Hypnotic' eyes like those advertised glasses things in the comic books) --- --- --- '''Whiteface : Sander Cohen's makeup (and his standing still long enough for you to see it, versus running at you attacking like every other Splicer) made his face more distinctive/observable. Makeup used in the silent films was similar to make the actors face more discernible in the limited lighting/filming environment/media. You actually directly interacted more with him directly than any other character in BS1/BS2 (except Eleanor ??). The makeup abstracted the face somewhat preventing the off details from a normal face (alot of various Splicer face detail was pretty awful, but they generally didn't stand still long enough or close enough to get a particularly good view of them). --- --- --- The Great Library of Rapture (ala Alexandria) ' : If Rapture was going to be cutoff, and the outside World eventually destroyed, then there would have been an effort to bring into Rapture a huge mass of (potentially) useful human knowledge. Unlikely that this Library would be making copies of every book brought into Rapture, as was mandated in Alexandria of old. How many copies would be sufficient to safely preserve the most important books ? (probably with a decreasing duplicate count with less critical/important judged books). Of course there would be all those books brought by the immigrants themselves. A Microfilm copy might be archived securely (with minimal space). Books would be an important resource to the Citizens in the MMORPGs New Rapture. --- --- --- Comstock's "Hang Yourself Like Judas" Vending Machine ''' : New from Fink Mfg : "Have You Betrayed The Profit ? Here, use this provided Halter to hang yourself in miserable regret from this handy provided Tree. Dont wait. Cheap at 200 Eagles, 20% off for Children !!!) " --- --- --- '''The Workings Of Rapture : Part of the Player Skills is knowledge of how specific things work, which you get via some Missions to get the information (like blueprints/instruction manuals) to understand how specific things work. Many useful techniques are learned via doing City Repair Missions (like all those hidden hatches and access panels ...). Various mechanisms are common throughout Rapture (frequently made by Ryan Industries or a subsidiary from the City's construction). Example - "How to Open a Sealed Securis Door" - not broken, but sealed on a Pressure Failure Event (fix the pressure differential after going through a failsafe airlock and sealing the leak on the other side, and the resetting the safety sensors) How to analyze and diagnose a situation and then know what needs to be done Basic machinery repairs, communications systems, transport, etc... --- --- --- Plasma-Fused Ceramics Used to Build Rapture - To Make it Possible in a Practical Sense : Ryanium - is mentioned in the "Rapture" Novel as a way for that Author, familiar with Sci-Fi writing, to explain some of Rapture's structure working under deep ocean pressures. The technology's development predating Rapture (and discovered by Ryan's industrial company) is a product of this Plasma-Fused family of technology (Ryan is a Howard Hughes style technologist). All those big/huge (or even smaller) windows would otherwise be impossible in Rapture's undersea environment (real glass just isn't that strong for anything approaching the sizes in the game). This technology was a result of Ryan's genius in engineering high-energy systems (along with other resulting technologies like the Plasma Rock Cutters). High strength aggregates are needed (concrete can only be as strong as the materials mixed into it). Concrete can be built thick for strength - thus likely to be the major material used to construct Rapture.). Post WW2 technology was possible to build structures at the depth Rapture existed at, but to make it CHEAP ENOUGH (and on a grand scale) it needs a little help. Metal would be the minority of construction - used in the few places where there were the holes in the thick concrete (doors, window frames, machinery, utilities). Metalwork is expensive, and too much of it would doom Rapture to being much too expensive to ever get built. Fused materials like Basalt rock can be used as corrosion resistant ReBar needed for the City's huge amount of reinforced concrete. Likewise the Aggregate used can be treated and improved. Art Deco uses LOTS of tiles/panels (ceramic) which would be fundamental in the interiors. Tunnels used to expand the City might be made without added liners (expensive) by melting rock to build a sufficiently strong sealed envelope. --- --- --- Infinite BS's Plot Has the Logic of a Three Stooges Short : We've got a plan !! ... Crazy things happen ... Things get strange ... BONK !!! Cutoff ending with a sudden punchline ("I am your Father Elizabeth" ... blub blub blub). Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk .... --- --- --- Relevency THIS Sucka !!! ''' : The Temperance Movement, prevalent in America at that time, might've been a good element to include in the Infinite BS Columbia (if you actually wanted 'historic'). With all this "We Be Holy" stuff (and Booker's/Comstock's own booze issues, it might've been another 'idea' to present - coulda been called "Proscription" instead of "Prohibition"). Clandestine alcohol and action of (immigrant culture) 'Wets' as a sideline issue to include in the games environment (Heck, regurgitate the whole 'Smuggling' element - they tried to clone just about everything else from BioShock Rapture). Women's Suffrage might've been another aspect (condemned by Patriarchal Comstock of course) . Consider that you really don't want a bunch of drunken untermenschen serfs menacing the 'Holy'/'Devout'/'Saved' population - it makes them forget their place and surly (and then the public whippings and throwing the repeat offenders 'over the edge' -- you start to run out of serfs/slaves then, and they ARE a bit expensive to replace). --- --- --- '''At Many of the World's Fairs and Expositions, the Statues were Plaster and Cement : Much like the Buildings/Structures. Anything permanent is expensive and takes alot of time to build. Normal-sized metal/stone statuary is expensive enough, but Massive statues (and even their bases) are extremely expensive. The Gianourmous ones seen in Columbia are laughable in their immensity and likely impossible cost. Maybe it was a decision (by the game devs) to have simple huge terrain detail (filler) rather than more small fine detail work -- which WOULD require alot more effort($$$) and alot of aesthetics skill/artistry. Again, where did all the money come from to pay for all this huge stuff in Columbia ??? It MOST CERTAINLY WAS NOT the US government/US Taxpayer who footed the bill, and the weird religious theme likewise wouldn't fit that source. So alot was added later ? How ? (just like for Columbia's massive expansion beyond a reasonably sized 1893 'Show City', which it originally SHOULD have ONLY been ). --- --- --- Other Medicine ' : Outside of Rapture there was an entire spectrum of Anti-Biotics being developed around the time of BS1 (The "Sulfa drugs" (sulfonamides) used in WW2 were also fairly new.) ie- Streptomyacin as a cure for TB (responsible for the closing of lots of TB Sanitoriums ...) Report on the Incidents of Syphilis ... Penicillin still worked ... What does ADAM do for you if you are still infected ??? Boost your general immune system, but is it enough for advanced infection ??? ADAM doesn't kill bacteria (and doesn't work on Viruses). It might help regenerate/expand the bodies immunological systems, but some diseases may move too fast,/be too advanced. So Anti-Biotics would still be needed for various medical treatments. Alot of information on Anti-Biotics was to be had, though pharmaceutical companies would keep their production processes as trade secrets, and developing such were not cheap, so its unlikely many would be economical to be done in Rapture. Many Anti-Biotics don't keep/last in storage, so obtaining supplies of these might continue even after the 1952 imposed isolation (even with Raptures attempts to become self-sufficient). Production of such things might be important in New Rapture (but hampered by the disruptions to most things required for that). --- --- --- '''The Truth (Painful are the Limitations of the Real World) ' : Unless you can somehow get Brain-Boosted cats to do animation, don't expect any Walt Disney to operate in Rapture (Disney paid (had to) most of his army of animators peanuts to be able to afford to make his masterpieces - its true that many of the jobs required only limited skills). Sander Cohen's creepy 'film' stuff will be the highlight of that sort of thing now. (Note- This is reminiscent of Andy Warhol's, and others, moving on into the medium of 'film' for 'Art'.) The same goes for the MMORPG (routine things for the game will be legion, but the technology advancement and mindset may produce some extraordinary artistry). Again I invoke realization of the difference which 'computer publishing' has made to so much seen today - including the systems you are reading THIS here on this very second. --- --- '''TV - The New Territory : TV was still in its infancy when Rapture was founded. Even though Electronic TV broadcasts to very small audiences started in 1936 (in Britain), was shown off to millions at the 1939 Worlds Fair, and hardware standards happened in 1941, Mass audiences only started happening after WW2 (and usually then only then in the large cities). Rapture would have first had this 1940s technology (advancements still largely tied to the outside world despite a few geniuses being resident (it takes more than that to produce such a complex technology/consumer product --- AGAIN, THIS ISN'T FANTASY Infinite BS). Rapture's Bio-Electronics would(could) have revolutionized the Technology with more inexpensive/smaller/sturdier (and portable) cameras. Rapture's smallish-sized Venue and the Cable-TV-like reception meant that the TV access blanketed the entire City. So possible are lots of ad hoc shows by small outfits, would eventually be made possible -- to allow more/varied content for the public's viewing. (Lowered cost making smaller TV operations viable - within limited income from the Rapture-sized audiences and advertisers). Many TV show content would be of the 'Live' kind, as recording production is expensive (as are props and special effects). The Usual Sponsors - many small show operations (talent will vary accordingly) competing for the many businesses who see the advertising potential of the new medium. By BS1 we saw TVs everywhere in Rapture, which lends credence to a preponderance of TV business existing. We saw advertisements (As Warning Signs) for video security monitoring, which likewise would be made more affordable. --- --- Yes, what better more appropriate thing for a Flying City than a Giant Pigeon ? ''' : ((Actually from Columbia's size, it barely registers as a town. SO Then, a village full of idiocy ? )) Clever would have been : the common stains and discolorations on the many Statues, and THEN memos in some of the offices Booker and Elizabeth go through about the issue and various complaints. --- --- '''Send in the Clonezoids : Alot of the music/theatricals you see in Rapture are actually of the styles from the 30s and late 20s. Those which would have been Ryan's formative years (Also it was cheaper to get them to be game Assets being that old - no (or easier/cheaper) copyrights and such, for them to make use of many of those). The MMORPG can probably make use of similar no-payment use of such old materials (definitely no royalty stuff at all -- as the MMORPG business plan runs on minimal expenses). Alot of the advertisement signs are take-offs from those done by companies no longer in existence (again cheap to obtain/clone, and with little artistic talent/effort required to generate them for the game). --- --- Law of the Jungle (Kipplingesque) ' : Right is on the side of the Strongest. With the Player encountering this philosophy (out there) and dealing with it. Yet there STILL are Social Conventions within New Rapture, which the Player must observe, OR ignore to their own detriment. (As explained elsewhere - Auto Enforcement to deter Players from exploiting the games freedoms). Some people will still do it just to see what happens. --- --- --- '"BIGGER DADDY" (One 'Boss' for the MMORPG) ' : But then there are lots of "Bosses" out in The Ruins to deal with ... No doubt it can be (cliche) some skinny 'guy' in a mechanized Daddy Suit PRETENDING to be a Big Daddy, and ruling over some not-overly-bright Splicers out there somewhere ... Its like the "Emperor Dalek" all over again ... "One Daddy To Rule Them ALL, and in Dark Rapture Bind Them" (probably an Augustus Sinclair Quote) Once you 'vanquish' him, he still can go someplace else and 'impose order' on other 'less-than-bright' Splicers. His skill in managing a Little Sister an procuring ADAM to 'buy' some influence probably isn't a bad idea. (Perhaps a 'Role-Playing' scenerio with this story could be done). --- --- --- '''Remote Sensing (no, not that Late Night radio crap) and Such (a Player's Methodology) ' : * Use of surveillance/security cameras and alarms (probably you have to repair most you find/acquire and/or tap into them - that requiring certain Tech Skills ... ) * Flybot remote camera (if you can get ahold of one -- or make (?) one), though they mostly are fairly low-res and show outlines, but some were stereo (used in range detection of obstacles). * Looking through holes in walls -- boring hole thru wall (or spying through vents/windows) to see if anything of interest is beyond - before alot of effort is put into opening a blocked passage/door. Cleaning the obscuring windows (Jump Scare when you find someone inside looking out at you ...) * Listening devices and noise makers (Trip line string with cans is a favorite Splicer trick, and one frequently fallen-for by novice adventurers in the ruins.) * Tapping into Phones or listening to Radio traffic (Splicers still use such things - just because they are somewhat insane doesn't mean that they are stupid ...) Be aware that the Splicers know these tricks, and use them themselves, or rig them to NOT show you the truth, or to bait you. --- --- --- '''The LOLCats Visit Rapture : "Take us to your Tuna !!!" --- --- --- Get this message text Sofia "The Tyrant accepts only worship or fear" from Lamb's 'Unity and Metamorphosis' ' : It is Ironic that Sofia is actually speaking (Freudian Slip-O-Rama ?) about herself and her tyrannical actions, more than about Ryan or the Individualism HE and most of Rapture believes in. Sofia murders "Unbelievers" - a very totalitarian approach to coercing compliance (probably the 'Unbelievers' didn't go to waste, but were 'Gathered' before sticking them up on walls or disposing of the bodies other ways (ie - Soylent Green after Collectivist incompetence set in). A difference between Ryan and Lamb : Ryan's citizens 'signed up for' his Philosophy (agreed in advance), while Lamb's strange beliefs are FORCED upon the people unfortunate enough to be in her section of the City (and couldn't escape). --- --- --- '''Hanging Around ... ' : What ?, you ask, about all the walls of "Have You Seen Me", or the people seen hanging in Apollo square ? How many of those were casualties of Atlas's murderous rebellion - ordinary people who wouldn't support Atlas's new Reign ? ( "Gene Traitor" doesn't sound like something Ryan would say, and we see those hung corpses *AFTER* Fontaine/Atlas was now in power ...) Atlas probably 'set to work' eradicating Ryan supporters AND just anyone who resisted. Exactly how long were you (as Jack) 'Out Of It' at Tenenbaum's Safehouse (while she put your head back together)?? Must've taken at least a Week just for the Little Sisters to drag you through the vents all that way. '' "Zees Tings Must Be Dun Berrrry Kerfullee ..." '' --- --- --- 'Declare This Sucka !!! ' : In a MMORPG redo of Columbia (even with it now being some Splicers creepy 'Dream'), Thomas Jefferson wouldn't be one of the Founding Fathers displayed because it was his words "All Men Are Created Equal" that would be so contrary to Comstock and his adherents beliefs *and too well known to be ignored). Too, Jefferson didn't like cities, and unless you made Columbia some airborne Rural Plantation or such, it likewise jibes with his essence. Levine & Co sure had some pretty queer ideas about what historic America actually was to abuse it so badly in this game. --- --- --- 'Ryan's 'Joke' : Preparation 'S' (Sinclair was a pain in the butt, but was useful for various unsavory tasks) ' : "H" Trade-marked in 1935 AHC (so Ryan would be able to make the reference). Talking about Business, Sinclair hadn't the same vision that Ryan had. Ryan had a distrust in Sinclair not 'believing' as he did. But then, opportunism was a significant part of Ryan's Philosophy (Wouldn't Ryan KNOW what Sinclair was when he was accepted to come to Rapture ? Sinclair is quite verbal in talking about the way he does business.) Sinclair did follow the basic Objectivist logic of doing things for yourself first, even if he didn't think/care that others would be pulled along by his efforts. Was it anywhere said/shown in-game that Sinclair actually cheated anyone ??? --- '''Trust vs Distrust : Yet Ryan trusted Sinclair (enough) with handling a number of his 'problems'. Testing ADAM Products (BTW - such testing WAS legally done voluntarily by convicts in the US in that period). ((Read the Novel to see Fontaine doing 'testing' in the days of ADAM's early development)) Funding of Persephone was probably more than Ryan wanted to pay (but then with the growing number of insane Citizens it was something that was just needed). Having Sinclair find way to make the prison pay for itself was ALSO something commonly done in that time period (Most large institutional Mental Asylums in their early days WERE designed to be self-sufficient monetarily). THIS Doesn't seem Consistent -- The Need to Smear Sinclair in BS2 (creating a trust issue), when in BS1 they FORCED 'trust' of Atlas, and intentionally hid from you what a real sociopath Fontaine/Atlas was. BaSx Atlas/Fontaine goes creepy evil (and the twist should have been to show that Elizabeth was an even bigger psycho). --- --- --- audio diary page Better Times with Lamb (audio diary) ''' : Grace Holloway (Paupers Drop) : "My folks lived in the St. Louis Hooverville in '32... and the Drop is worse by a mile. Nobody's supposed to live down here, city pissing on us. 'Never dry'. Ryan doesn't care and Fontaine's a damn crook, but Doctor Lamb cares. We're still people to her. She's offering free mental counseling on Sundays. When I go, I get the feeling she's got a plan for Rapture... and for me." Oh Yes, Dr Lamb 'Cares'... (most collectivist tyrants always do at first) This seems to have before that place was Redeveloped (all those buidlings you saw WEREN'T made by a bunch of indigents). Hooverville ? ... Rooseveltvilles ? : Ryan would have labeled them thus ... New Deal was largely a 'New Scam', and only led to people dependant on the government. Many of them (there wasn't just one of these "Rooseveltvilles" - actually they existed in many cities) they continued long after Roosevelt became president. WW2 was what effectively ended the Great Depression, not anything that Roosevelt or the Democrats did (the opposite actually). In Germany where the Depression was twice as bad (had 50% unemployment) had much sooner rebuilt/recovered itself years before the United States' Depression ended. Previous Depressions (like the bad one in 1893 ...) had been gotten past in a much shorter time without the massive spending and government interference. Ryan knew what he was talking about. Still they try to manufacture a Depression for Rapture - The story says : Prentis Mill was asked to float the cash supplies of Rapture, and thus ruined himself ? Could it even work that way in the microcosm of Rapture ? Simple loan security on those loans, and he was still a rich man. Bankrupted the AE ? Or just something better took his passenger business (Trams, not Submersibles or "Bathyspheres") and it was happening anyway ? AE Freight service went on, but the Passenger service with its Prestige went away, no matter how much money he had to try to prop it up. The same thing happened to the railroads passenger industry in America 40s-50s with NO 'bank run'/depression required. --- --- '''Dramatic (Real Time) Rendered Shadows : Better effects used particularly in High Drama scenes (required light from one source to have a stark shadow when in more normal placings multiple light sources preclude them). Dramatic Effect. Noir, etc ... Black and White vision for some 'dramatic'/ mood scenes (Dreamscapes might have wavies and sparklings, etc ...) --- --- Looking at Some of the Unconscious Art (Not Post-TransOrbital Lobotomy Art ??) ''' : Sander Cohen Art Another 'fun' Asset for Player contests would be : Taking various famous/infamous art and 'fixing' it (copyright/trademark issues considered how far that must be done ...) and then having it in-game (possibly even be unique - except for intentional forgeries). A Painting Tool Ingame ?? (Heh, even have one of those kids (educational) 'discover' type games where for the painting on your bought canvas -- where you wipe away the outer paint, and have the preexisting 'art' be revealed ...) --- --- --- '''Infinite BS - Bupkus Stultiloquence : We coulda had "Throwing Gears" (like oriental throwing stars -- NOT arbitrary clothing bits that do inappropriate/illogical game buff functions). Sharpen the 'teeth' and fling them at the stormtroopers (oops ... Police State type enemies) or Terrorists. You have all that magic 'Quantumz' BS, but no Raygunz or Flyin-shit or Thingees spewing concentarted blue gloweyness to melt somebody's face ??? (YET THERE IS plenty of gratuitous 'Skyhook' head slashing/decapitation -- OBVIOUSLY a rather troubling Fixation on that by this game's makers). Fancy-assed particle powered machines (I suppose), but no obvious gianourmous Death Rayz ? (to Terrorize the World, AND to use for ritualistic Public executions ...) Not sure what-all they pushed at the player had to do with alleged American History or Religion or Social Ills (even the no-brainer racism and capitalistic exploitation was only a poorly delivered 'lip service' caricature). Combat (in reality) is a Bloody Mess, and Booker should be covered in the resulting gore, and Elizabeth should lose her lunch from even being near him (or cower in terror from shooting and explosions and pieces of people landing on her). Unfortunately that (or any other) realistic aspect wasn't that critical (I guess Lizzie had been 'desensitized' by reading about that kind of thing in some book.) All in all, did this game really warrant 90% ratings from the (paid) game industry ass-lickers ? --- --- --- Constants : "There's always a Football, a Chimp and a Burrito. " Statement by one of the (infinite) Infinite Luteces (more than a few are dressed as Clowns) ... --- --- --- Viaduct ... "Why a Duck ??" - Marx Brothers Joke (Chico Marx) ''' : An important element of Rapture to connect different buildings as if they were street sidewalks (though not the most effective way to move for anything other than walking -- like for goods deliveries). Better ARE the 'Streets' - much larger linear structures with a central path (and usually a Trolley line) and rows of building facades facing it. Those 'Streets' would have been built criss-crossing Rapture, allowing convenient Public Transit to connect the many spaced out building clusters. --- --- --- '''Real Fixer-Upper : In the MMORPG, when you choose to get your own Residence in New Rapture (after being in the New Citizen Dormitory since your 'Cure'), you will have available OWNABLE places/locations already picked over by people before you. The condition of those will be sparse (anything usable or recyclable will likely be gone/stripped). The area which New Rapture was founded was an annex to Neptunes Bounty where workers lived, so there are many small (simple) units in that vicinity. SO this is a bit like 'Farmville' where you incrementally add/equip your amenities (like floors and walls), as well as everything else which might make the place comfortable (so you might be extending your stay in the City Dormitory while you do the first basics of those improvements). Previously mentioned was : The various Fabrication activities like adding in electrical and sanitary systems (and later expanding/improving them), and securing the premises. The minimum preinstallation would likely be a single working light socket (reminiscent of early electrification where things were often plugged into that on thing in the ceiling), probably initially without a bulb which has been 'borrowed', and never replaced. So lots of activities to acquire the materials and items, and to get the work done (often by someone else at the start when you might not have many skills yet) to make your desired improvements/customizations. Of course you could also RENT, but that costs money which you might not have alot of early on. The 'City' will have a Claim Registry for locations for you to get Title to a location to make into a Residence. This will have attached a requirement that improvements be made within a time period -- a common measure to keep people from just claiming them as speculation property, and with a basic filing fee (for the same reason). This would be alot like traditional "Mining Law" (which usually had a systematic way to handle most contingencies). "Claim Jumping" would be controlled by laws. New Rapture IS a bit like a 'Boomtown'. Outside of 'City Limits', enforcement would be looser, covered by more general Salvage Laws and property Claims -- maintained much more by the individual's measures/enforcement. This isn't quite the Wild West, where an outlaw/miscreant can head for the horizon (Rapture is not an overly large place), and peer pressure and reputation is well known, and repercussions might not easily be escaped. There are more remote areas to inhabit, but they would lack important infrastructure and methods of sustenance (and much safety). With an increasing 'Cured' population, City Limits would continue to expand as the game World progressed (and Players actively developed it -- integral part of the MMORPG game system). --- --- --- . . .